dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dark Parables 15/@comment-79.114.30.237-20180420200403
Here is my idea.Is based on the twelve dancing princesses and is named Dark Parables The Trapped Dancers. We are comeing back in Olesia where we are called because a girl almost turend into stone has appeared on the palace stairs . She was saying she is the princess of the kingdom but that was all se said and then she fell asleep. The King of Olesia thought it was a bad joke from Barsia and almost decler war. The barrier between Barsia and Olesia is disappearing because Leda put her whise on the star in DP 10.There also are some strange bees in the kingdom. When the Detective is near Olesia she is attacked by the bees. When she weks up she is found by a florist . He is an old man how gives her a medicine and asks her do make a dose for the stag she was with. After the stag is healed it stays with the florist. The man gives her a few seeds of daisys because the bees seemed to avoid daisys. Next we have to open the staircase. At the castel the King tells us to find the identity of the girl. We plant the daisys in the girl,s room and she wakes up. She tells us that she is Anastasia princess of Olesia daughter of Kind Vladimir and Queen Erika of Olesia , they lived 300 years ago, and that she must go in the Velaria Forest to find the unicorns from the legends of old to stop her trasformation in stone . She promises that she will tell more to the Detective when she is return to normal. They find a map and boat that they use to find the island where the forest is . On the island they are attacked by the bees , how turn everything that is living in stone, and are saved by Leda with her golden bears. Leda said that she was coming in Olesia to explain that her kingdom had nothing to do with that girl. They find a unicorn how gives it,s horn to the princess and she returns to the normal. She tells the Detective that she with her 11 sisters were trapped in a dimension wher a persone was takeing their life force and her sisters were turn complitly in stone. She opens , with a fairy ring, a portel to that dimension and goes with the Detective to save her sisters. They arrived at the dance arena and must find Marianna,s gardens were the statues of her sisters are. Marianna is the last persone in the world with a Cursery object, the Silver Bells with she controls the bees and she is based on the nursery ryhem Mary, Mary quite contrary, she was imprisond here by the Moon Godess because she wanted to take the godesses beauty. At our first meeting she blocks the garden with her bees but with a strong purfume we enter the garden ...Coming soon.